Kingdom Warriors
by 1Scooby
Summary: Cross-over story of Kingdom Hearts and Warriors. Enjoy!
1. Character Sheet

**Me: Hi people!**

**Binky: Yo!**

**Me: Okay, so I've been in the KH and Warriors mood lately.. so I was thinking, why the hell don't I cross them over in one big AWESOME story?**

**Binky: So.. she's doing that.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Binky: However, she needs help.**

**Me: Yes. I need.. some cats from you guys. Good AND bad please. Make 'em like this:**

**Name:**

**Fur:**

**Eyes:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Mentor: (if you're an apprentice or if you're a mentor to who)**

**Clan:**

**Me: It's not hard... The four Clans in this story are: LightClan, ShadeClan, SnowClan, and SilverClan. After I get some cats, the story will begin. This story will be in Sora's POV cuz like POV is my thing okay? So yeah..**

**Binky: R&R!**

**Me: AND NO FLAMES!**


	2. Progolue

**Me: Hi people!**

**Binky: Yo!**

**Me: Okay, thanks to all who gave some cats for this. Now, we can start!**

**Binky: Yeah!**

**Me: So without more waiting.. to the progolue!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Progolue**

A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes padded out of her den. The moonlight turned her fur a silver-looking color. The leader of SnowClan looked up at the starry sky. She heard a sound from behind her and turned. A light gray she-cat came over.

"Greetings," the smaller cat meowed, padding over.

"Greetings, Iceeyes. Have you had any signs from StarClan?"

"Not in moons, Bluestar."

"It is now what I wish they would send us something.."

The medinice cat of the Clan could only nodded in agreement to that. Then a star shot over the sky. Iceeyes blinked as she got a message from StarClan, making her tail twich and fur to stand up. When the message was over, she turned to the other gray she-cat beside her.

"StarClan has sent me a message.."

"And?"

"They said that three cats from far away will come and save us from dark times that are soon to come," Iceeyes told her Clan leader.

Bluestar twiched her blue-gray tail. "I trust you, Iceeyes. If StarClan has told you this, then, it will happen. I can only hope they get here soon.."


	3. New World

Me:** Hi people!**

**Binky: Yo!**

**Me: Okay, now, we get to Chapter 1!**

**Binky:Yes!**

**Me: And It's Thanksgiving Eve! WHOO! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW OR FRIDAY!**

**Binky: YAY!**

**Me; So, I gave you all, Chapter 1!**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Sora's POV**

Donald, Goofy, and I were making our way to the Gummi Ship. We were in the world of Addlin again to check up on everything. After seeing that everyhing was in order again, after fighting Jafar yet again, we went back to the Gummi Ship.

"Well, it's good that everything is good here again," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the ship, arms behind my head.

"Sure is buddy," Goofy said, as he set in the front with Donald, who was droving the orage ship.

"Yeah," agreed Donald, as he started up the Gummi Ship and took off.

"Wonder what world will we'll go to next."

"Grwash, I dunno. But I'm sure it'll be fun!" Goofy said, grinning.

"Yeah, you're right, Goofy," I replied, smiling.

Donald shook his head and took off.

XXXXXXX

The Gummi Ship dropped us off in a flash of colorful lights, and we found oursevles on four legs and.. cats! Donald had became a white cat with blue eyes with his hat on, Goofy was a black cat with his hat on as well. I had became a brown-furred cat with blue eyes and my crown necklace jiggled around my neck when I padded around.

"Whoa.." I said, looking at our new forms in this world. "We look cool!"

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. We looked around to see that we were in a trick green forest. Amber colored eyes were watching us from the brushes. A cat sprang out and jumped on me, pinning me down. I yowled in shock. Donald and Goofy ran to help me, but the cat had a good grip in my fur.

"What are you doing here, kittypet?" the cat hissed in my face.

"K-Kittypet? What's that?" I asked, trying to get out of the cat's claws.

"Figures! Only a _kittypet_ wouldn't know!"

"Look! We're new around here.."

"New er? Well.." the cat grinned at that. "Let's see if you can fight."

The cat picked me up by the back of my neck and flung me. I did a flip and landed on all four paws. I tried to summon the Keyblade, yet it wouldn't come! Donald and Goofy tried to get their weapons out, but they couldn't too. Oh well. Teeth and claws with just as fine. The four of us all had our claws out, ready to strike.

"I'll show you, kittypet!" hissed the cat, as it sprang forward.

I dove to one side and turned and ranked my claws down the cat's side, making him yowl in pain. Donald bit the cat's leg with his teeth and Goofy helped me claw the cat. The cat shook us off, blood dripping from his sides and front leg where Donald bit into it. The cat hissed in rage.

"You three think you're though? Wait till Clawstar gets here! He'll _flay_ you! But, you-kittypet-are mine!" the cat hissed, and got ready to attack again.

"Enough!" a yowl came from the brushes behind us.


	4. Battle for Repect

Me:** Hi people!**

**Binky: Yo!**

**Me: Okay, now, we get to Chapter 2!**

**Binky: WHOO!**

**Me: Thanks for all that has rewived this story so far. It really means a lot to me, since not that many people read my stories, like one person did, and that was Amie, on all my other stories. So, PLEASE look at my other stories too, k?**

**Binky: Yeah.. She'll be crushed if you don't.**

**Me: Yeah.. Sure.. anyway, let's get to Chapter 2.**

**binky: Yes!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Out of the brushes came another cat. This cat was blue-gray with blue eyes, she was a bit taller than the cat that attacked us, which was a white cat with black paws and tail-tip. The cat turned to the taller one.

"Stay out of this, ThunderClan cat!"

The blue-gray one narrowed her eyes at the smaller cat and hissed low in her throat, making the white one run off, but not before yelling that Donald, Goofy, and _i _hadn't seen the last of him.

"Sorry about that. That's Whitefur, deputy of ShadowClan. I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. I've never seen you three before.. Who are you?"

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

Bluestar twiched her blue-gray tail at that. "Mmm.. Those are some.. odd names.. for a kittypet."

"Again with the kittypet thing.. What's that anyway?" I asked, flicking my tail from side-to-side.

"It's what we wild cats call house-cats. And by that.. odd looking collar, you're one of them, then, yes?"

"Umm.. Sure.. let's go with that."

She nodded and turned her gaze to Donald and Goofy, who blinked at her.

"You two don't have collars.. What Clan are you from?"

"Umm.. Clan?" Donald asked.

"You don't know of the Clans here?" Bluestar sounded suprised at that.

"No... We're... not from around here."

"I see.. Come. I will show you and tell you on the way."

Donald and Goofy looked at me wondering if we should go or not. To tell you the truth, what she said about the Clans living here made me want to learn more about them and see what it was all about. I nodded and bounced after the bigger cat with my two friends right on my tail. Bluestar led us to a clearing that was full of cats. My eyes widen. I'd never seen this many cats in one place before, not when in Simba's world.

"Wo!w.." I breathed out in awe, Donald and Goofy looking shocked as well.

The blue-gray she-cat chuckled at this. "Big isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come. I'll will let the Clan know you're here."

She led us over to a big rock and jumped on it, Donald, Goofy, and I following. Being this high up was fun. You could see all the cats some here.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join below the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled.

All the cats soon came and set below the Highrock, which is what we were sitting on might I add. All the cats looked up at us, and I felt a bit uneasy with all the gazes looking at us.

"I went into the forest today and found these three cats, and I think that they'd make good warriors for our Clan, after they trained to as apprenties first," Bluestar spoke up to the cats around her.

"You want _them_ to become warriors of this Clan? Look at that one in the middle! He has a collar! Twoleg kit! I bet he can't even fight!" called a black-and-white cat with green eyes from below.

I narrowed my eyes at this. Oh, if only I could use the Keyblade in this form, I'd show him who can't fight! Yet, my claws and teeth worked just as fine. The black-and-white cat continued.

"Not only can he not fight, he couldn't even catch prey for the Clan! That collar will make noise and scare all the prey away! I say we chase him out of here and back to his Twolegs! I bet their missing their poor lost little kitten!"

Okay, that did it. I sprang off the high at the black-and-white cat and slashed my claws cross his back as I flew over him. I landed on my paws and spun around to face him, blue eyes blazing in fury.

"So, you got some fight in you after all, kittypet? Alright. Let's see what you can do!" the black-and-white cat hissed and leaped at me, claws out and teeth bared.

I rolled out of the way of him, and dug my claws and teeth into his front right leg. He tried to shake me off, yet couldn't.

"Stop it, you Twoleg's toy!" he hissed.

He shook me off and clawed my back, I bit back a yelp, and ranked my claws down his face. Hissing, he knocked me onto my back and dug his claws into my soft underbelly. I let out a yowl of pain as he dug his claws into it, making blood come. Donald and Goofy were about to help, but Bluestar held of her tail, telling them to stop. I used my back paws to kick him off, and roll to my paws, panting. Bluestar jumped from Highrock then.

"Enough. This fight is over, the newcomer has proven himself to the Clan by fighting with Blackheart. Sora, you and your friends are welcomed in this Clan," the blue-gray she-cat meowed, looking at me, as I nodded my thanks, before she added, "Go and see Iceeyes for those wounds."

Again, I nodded and padded off with Donald and Goofy by my side. Blackheart gave me the _evil glare_, as I padded past him. After Iceeyes gave me some things for the pain and bleeding, I closed my eyes, going to sleep for the night.


	5. Chat with Clawstar

Me:** Hi people!**

**Binky: Yo!**

**Me: Okay, now, we get to Chapter 3!**

**Binky: Yes!**

**Me: Thanks to everyone that reveiwed so far.**

**Binky: Yeah.**

**Me: Now, let's get to the next chapter.**

**Binky: Yeah, yeah!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Donald, Goofy,and I padded out of the apprentices' den where the apprentices in the Clan slep. We went over to Bluestar to see what we had to do today. The blue-gray she-cat looked at us as we came over.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

I cleared my throat. "Umm..Bluestar?"

"Yes?'

"Why did you want us to join your Clan? And what are we suppose to do here?"

"Ah, yes," Bluestar purred, and looked at us. "You see our Clan is at need of more warriors if it is over make it out here in the forest. We fight to live out here. We fight for the prey we have since the other Clans try to take it from us, and our land. The bigger the Clan is the better. Now as for what you three need to go with Cherrysong-that tabby cat with white paws over there. She'll show you around our land."

The three of us nodded and padded over to the she-cat. She looked at us.

"You must be Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Come."

Cherrysong turned and padded off, and we followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Whitefur had made his way back to ShadeClan, where Clawstar, a brown tabby with amber eyes and long claws had his Clan. The white cat went to his den right away.

"Clawstar?"

"What?" a voice hissed back.

"I have some news for you.."

"And what's that?" Clawstar asked, as Whitefur came in. "It better be good."

"It is. I found three cats in the forest. They weren't from around here, I'll tell you that right now. And one of them.. a brown one, had this weird collar on. He was a _kittypet_, yet, he could fight like a Clanborn cat."

The brown tabby's amber eyes lit up at hearing that. "Really now?"

"Yes. What do you think we should do about it, Clawstar?"

Clawstar grinned and very evil grin and ran his claws down the side of his den, leaving deep claw marks there. "We go and get this _kittypet_ and make him work for us."


End file.
